Fairy Love
by XFairytalexLoverX
Summary: Okay, This story is about a friend of Natsu, named Elli. Elli is a character I created. She has a new power that no one else has. (I created it) This new power is called "Angel Born", and it's where you have the powers of an angel. (Wings included). I do not own Fairy Tail (I wish I did tho) Oh and when a dragon slayer grows scales, they grow horns too. ENJOY!


**_Hey Guys, so I changed my idea, and I wanted a regular Fairy Tail ff. So this one is a bit weird BC it has my own character in it. Enjoy_** ~

Natsu walked into the building to see Gajiel's arm around Levi. He smelt his sent all over her, he realized that it was _that_ month. He looked around, feeling _that_ urge.

Mirajane walked up to him. "Hey Na-." But before she could say hello to him, Natsu ran out at full speed. "What was that about?" Mirajane asked herself.

"Damn it, DAMN IT!" Natsu yelled out, walking to his house. On the way he saw Lucy walking to the Guild. " .Shit. I can't see her while I'm in _this_ state." Natsu said as he hid behind a tree. He ran the rest of the way to his house.

Lucy walked into the Guild. "Hey Luce, have you seen Natsu?" Levi asked Lucy. "Uhm. Not today, no. Why?" Lucy said confused. "No one has seen him today." Levi said with worry in her voice. "Really?" Lucy asked Levi. "Yeah, we where about to go into town to search for him, wanna come?" Levi asked Lucy. "Sure" Lucy replied.

They walked for hours until they stopped at his house.

"NATSU? NATSU?" Lucy yelled while banging on his door. "Lucy, I'll check around back" Gray said while pointing to the back. "Okay..." Lucy said with uncertainty.

After a few more hours of seaching, they gave up. And headed back to the Guild.

"Maybe... he'll turn up tomorrow?" Lucy said uncertain of herself.

 ** _~THE NEXT DAY~_**

Natsu walked into the Guild. "NATSU!" Mirajane screamed out while running out to him. "Hey Mira." Natsu said with a sad, distant , look on his face. "Where were you?" Mira asked him while pointing at him, which usually scares him but he gave her no reaction. Just the sad, distant look. "Out." Natsu said while searching for the request bourd. "Hey Mira, have any interesting jobs?" Natsu asked still looking at the bourd. "Uhm yeah... you and Lucy going on another one?" Mira asked Natsu. "No just me and happy." Natsu said with depression in his voice. "Oh." Mira said with worry in her voice, as she handed him the job. "K...uhm...bye" Natsu said just before he ran out, and passed Lucy without even saying hi.

Lucy walked into the guild, and walked up to Mirajane. "Hey Mira, what's up with Natsu?" Lucy asked Mira. "Do you _really_ wanna know?" Gajiel asked with his arm wrapped around Levi. "Of course." Lucy said with excitement. "Well what do all animals have in common?" Gajiel asked Lucy. "Uhm... I don't know." Lucy said. "All animals have a _mating_ _season_." Gajiel said, very loudly. "Mating season?" Lucy said equally loud. "Yes, and it so happens that it's mating season for dragons." Gajiel said tightening his grip on Levi. "DRAGON MATING SEASON?!" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs. The whole guild turned and looked at them. "Yeah, and the reason he's been ignoring you guys, or I should say _girls_ , is because he doesn't wanna make a _move_ on you." Gajiel said. "A move?" Lucy repeated. "Yeah, because in the mating season, we dragon slayers can't handle our hormones." Gajiel said before he kissed Levi. "It's our inner dragon instinct." Levi's face turned bright red. "Oh..." Lucy said as she looked at the door.

Suddenly everyone heard a big bang, outside the guild.

Everyone ran outside to see a big cloud of dust. Once the dust cleared they saw a big fire. The fire split it as if it were opening. Then they realized it was a pair of wings made out of fire. Then they noticed the wings where covering a girl. The girl spoke. "I heard I could find Natsu here." She said in an excited voice.

Natsu walked into the guild hall and he saw Gajiel's arm over Levy, as usual, but he smelt more of Gajiel that Levy. Then it hit him. It was _that_ month. He looked around the guild, he started to feel _that_ urge. Then he heard a voice from behind him. He saw Mirajane, "Hey Na-!" Natsu ran out of the guild at full speed, before she could finish. "What was that about?" Gray asked. "I don't know." Mira replied.

"God Damn It!" Natsu yelled out, not caring who heard. He was on his way to his hous, when he saw Lucy. "Shit, I can't see her while I'm in _this_ state," So he booked it, and hid behind a tree. Once he knew Lucy couldn't see him, and he can't see her, he ran the rest of the way home.

 _At the Guild_

"Hey Lucy, did you see Natsu on your way here?" Gray asked. "No." Lucy said, "Why?" " Earlier he ran out without saying a word to us." Gray said confused. "Hey Gray, Lucy. Me, Wendy, and Carla are going to find Natsu, you guys coming?" Erza asked. "Yeah," both Gray and Lucy replied.

They walked around town, asking people if they saw him. Some said no, but some said he went to the direction of his house. Once they got to his house, Lucy ran up to his door and yelled out "Natsu, you there?" While banging on his door. Gray started walking around back, "I'll check back here," he yelled out. They looked around his house for a little bit, but unable to find him. They headed to Lucy's House, the woods, and even the lake, but still no luck. They looked for hours, till the sun was going down. So Erza said, "Maybe, he'll show up tomorrow." "Maybe" Lucy replied, uncertain of herself.

 _The next day_

Natsu walked into the guild, only to be bear hugged by Mira. "Natsu, where were you?" Mira asked, but Natsu just looked off into the distance, with a sad face. He finally replied, "Out." " Natsu tell me!" Mira said with a stern voice, which usually scares him, but he still had that sad, distant, look on his face. Mira followed his eyes and saw he was looking at the Request Board. "You looking for a job, for you and Lucy?" Mira said, trying to start a conversation. "No, it will just be me and happy. Can I have that one?" "Reluctantly, Mira grabbed the job request and handed it to Natsu. "Thanks." Natsu said as he walked away. He even passes Lucy and didn't say hi, or bye.

Lucy tried to say hi, but Natsu was already out the door. She walked up to Mira and asked "What was that about?". "I don't know, but he seemed distant.". "I know." They said, looking at each other, Gajiel said "Do you two, want to know why he's being distant?". "Of course, Lucy and Mira replied. "Okay, tell me what all animals have in common." Gajiel said. "Uhm, I don't know, what?" Lucy asked. "All animals have a _mating season_." "A mating season?" Gray said, as he clearly over heard the conversation. "Yes, and it's dragon mating season." Gajiel said, before he kissed Levy. "It's our inner dragon." Gajiel said. "And the reason he's ignoring you guys, or I should say girls, is because he doesn't want to make a _move_ on you." "A move?" Lucy said confused. "When it's mating season for dragons ,and dragon slayers, our urge for a mate increases, which makes it harder to control our emotions, and actions towards girls." Gajiel said, as he wrapped his arms around Levy. "So he didn't want to make a fool of him self?" Lucy asked. "Yup" Gajiel replied.

There was a sudden bang outside the Guild, everyone heard it and ran to see what it was. "Fire?... Natsu?" Lucy asked as she saw a big flame. "No... wait somethings happening." Erza said. The fire began to split like wings, and the saw a girl, and her back is where the flames originated from. "Hey theres a girl." Gray said. The wings of fire began to move back and forth, slowly. Then they heard the girl speak, "I heard Salamander was here."


End file.
